This invention relates to an image forming device such as a reproduction machine, etc.
A conventional reproduction apparatus is so designed that, when jamming of feed paper takes place in the machine, a sorter and other related devices operated along with the reproduction apparatus are stopped, and the power source for the reproduction machine is totally interrupted by a switch provided on the side plate, or door, of the reproduction apparatus to be opened at the time of removing the paper jamming so that the work may be carried out safely.
In view, however, of the recent trend that setting and counting of the number of repetitive reproduction operations are carried out by an electronic expedient, there inevitably arises such inconvenience that, when the side door is opened during the continuous reproduction operation, when paper is jammed in the machine, the set number of the reproduction and the reproduced number as indicated are totally cancelled, and the subsequent reproduction operation cannot be done smoothly. Besides such paper jamming, whenever the side door is opened during the reproduction operation, the numerical values as displayed are entirely crossed out to hinder resumption of a smooth reproduction operation. Further, since the control section of the reproduction apparatus starts and stops its operation by on-off operations of the main switch and the side door switch, it is difficult to control the apparatus without regard to the main switch, hence various inconveniences have been encountered in the use of the reproduction apparatus.